I Do: The Story of Colin and Ginny
by Herculeha
Summary: Virginia Weasley and Colin Creevey invite you to share in their joy as they exchange marrriage vows and begin their new life together.


I Do -- The Story of Colin and Ginny 

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed and stared at the ring on her finger without really seeing it. She was lost in memory. A memory of the last time she had worn a similar ring. 

It had been four years ago when she had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Earlier, in her sixth year, she had started dating Michael Corner for the second time. She had been reluctant to let him into her life again, but found herself falling in love with him despite her inner protests. 

She had thought he loved her as well.

And for awhile, it seemed he did. He was always putting her first, always making time to spend with her, always buying fancy, expensive things to please her. He would tell her how beautiful she was, and how happy she made him. Ginny couldn't deny she was on cloud nine. Just the sound of Michael's name lit her up inside.

And then came the day of the proposal. Ginny had never expected it. Certainly not so soon. After all, they had only been back together for a little over a year, and hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts yet. They had been at the Three Broomsticks, sipping steaming mugs of butterbeer on that cold January day, just enjoying each other's company. Then, unexpectedly, Michael got down on the ground on one knee. At first, Ginny had thought he just dropped something, so she paid no attention to him.

But then he cleared his throat and spoke her name softly, shakily. Ginny looked down at him and realized with a start that he held a small blue box in one hand. Before she could even react, he had popped the question.

"Virginia Weasley, will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

Ginny was nearly blown away with shock. If she had expected anything, it certainly hadn't been that. She had dropped her mug of butterbeer on the ground, splashing it all over Michael, who was beaming as though she had already given him a positive answer.

She still remembered exactly what she said to him. "Oh my -- I can't believe -- this is so…oh, yes, Michael _yes!_ I will marry you!" And she flung herself into his arms, not caring that he was soaked with butterbeer. Her slipped the ring onto her finger, and so it was that she and Michael Corner became engaged.

But then memories of the wedding came flooding in, and Ginny couldn't take it. She burst into tears, wishing she could throw the painful memory into the fire and burn it like a log.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in just three short days!" Colin Creevey cried in his rather squeaky voice. He trembled with excitement, slopping pumpkin juice over the edge of the cup and all over the table.

Laughing, Harry Potter grabbed his arm to stop it from causing any more mess. "Whoa there, calm down," he said. "I realize you're overflowing with ecstasy, but you've got to keep it under control." 

"I'm sorry," Colin apologized, putting down his cup. "I haven't acted this jittery since my Hogwarts days!"

"We look back on them fondly," Ron Weasley said with a roll of his eyes.

With a sudden worried squeak, Colin gasped, "Oh no! I've completely forgot about the napkins! I placed an order for blue napkins weeks ago, but then Ginny decided the tables at our reception would look better in white instead of blue and now we have blue napkins instead of white and --"

Getting up and holding Colin by the shoulders, Ron interrupted before his sister's fiance had a nervous breakdown. "Calm down Colin! It's fine! My mum has the napkin situation all worked out. She canceled the order for blue napkins and made one for white napkins. It's all taken care of."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Colin said, "Good. I was really worried there for a moment. Yikes, why didn't anyone inform me of that?"

"Because you're the groom, and no one really cares what the groom thinks," Neville Longbottom said from across the table with a grim smile. "It sounds cruel, but it's the truth. I should know." Everyone knew he was thinking of his wedding to the strange, yet oddly enchanting Luna Lovegood.

At this, all the men sighed.

Both the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner went by without a hitch. Before either the bride or groom knew it, it was the day they had been eagerly anticipating for the past thirteen months. The day of the wedding.

Ginny sat in front of a mirror in her hotel room, feeling nervous and distraught. "Mum, I just can't do this," she said to Molly Weasley in a tearful whisper. 

Molly dropped whatever it was that she was holding and walked over to Ginny, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Ginny, darling, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes I do!" she wailed, tears now sliding down her cheeks. "R-remember last time?"

Molly rubbed her daughter's back sympathetically, whispering, "Shh, shh, it's okay honey. Everything is going to be fine this time. I can tell."

Scared and not very reassured, Ginny said, "How?"

"When I see the way he looks at you, the way he holds you, I know he is truly The One," Molly said with empathy. "It's the same way your father looked at me and held me. With such tender love and care. Never darling, _never_ did that Michael show such feeling for you."

"Now you've gone and mentioned his name!" Ginny wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"I did it for a reason Ginny," her mother told her in a voice that was almost stern. "You need to get over Michael Corner. Get past the memories."

"But it's so hard," Ginny protested, her voice muffled by her hands.

"I know sweetie, I know. Now answer me this: Do you love Colin?"

Ginny lifted her head and turned to face her mother, surprise evident on her tear-stained face. "Of course I do mum. He's given me everything I ever wanted. I love him mum, I do. With all my heart!"

"Then if you love him," Molly said softly, "you'll get over Michael, and concentrate all you feelings, all your thoughts on Colin and only Colin."

"You make it sound so easy," Ginny muttered. "But it wasn't you he left at the altar. It was me, mum, me." Ginny hid her face as another fresh wave of hot tears made their way down her face.

"I realize that Ginny, I do, and I know I'll never quite be able to compare to the pain and suffering you went through, but even you should be able to see that Michael wasn't ready for commitment. He wasn't ready to be your husband. Colin is."

As if she hadn't even heard her mother, Ginny murmured as she stared out into space, "Michael never did tell me that he loved me. He was afraid to." She looked to her mother. "But Colin has told me those three special words every day for the past two years." Her eyes sparkled and for the first time that morning, she smiled. "You're right mum, I can do this. I'm ready to become Colin's wife and I know he's ready to be my husband."

"There!" Dennis cried, standing back to observe his brother. "You're ready. And you look quite handsome, I might add!" He frowned. "Colin, what's wrong? You haven't said a word all morning. It's like you don't care that it's your wedding day!"

Colin gave a weak smile, but his brother, who was also his best man, wasn't fooled. 

"Colin, what is it?"

Giving a defeated sigh, he said, "I'm afraid Dennis, afraid."

To his surprise, Dennis smiled. "Well that's only natural! It's pre-wedding jitters. They'll go away once you see your lovely bride, I can guarantee!"

"No," Colin said shaking his head. "It's not that. I'm afraid that…that Ginny's still in love with Michael Corner."

His brother blinked, started. "That's crazy!" he cried. "He left her standing by herself at the altar! There's no way she could love a creep like that!"

"I know, it's just that…well…even if she doesn't still love him now, she did only a few years ago." Colin looked to the ground. "I've got big shoes to fill."

"No you don't," Dennis said, placing a hand on Colin's shoulder. "Today, Ginny is getting married to you. You, not some guy named Michael Corner. Today should be all about you two. If Ginny is really in love with you, which it's obvious she is, then she should be thinking of you and only you. Not Michael Corner, you, Colin, _you_!"

A smile played on the sides of Colin's lips. "You think so Dennis? You really think that during our wedding, Michael Corner is going to be the very last thing on her mind?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Dennis looked his brother up and down. "Now stop twitching like that! You've already rumpled up your tie!"

A few short hours later, Colin was standing before the altar, shaking so bad he was sure even the people in the last row could tell. 

The wedding was being held outdoors, alongside a beautiful, sparkling lake. Chairs were set up in rows upon rows in which sat family and friends of the bride and groom. A long white carpet separated Colin's family from Ginny's family. White lilies were everywhere. On the altar, beside the altar, bordering the rows of chairs. There wasn't anywhere you could look without seeing a lily. The sun was high in the sky, making the water of the lake glitter and glisten. It was the perfect setting for a wedding. 

From beside him, Dennis nudged Colin and jerked his head toward the very back of the rows of chairs. 

Colin looked and felt his breath catch in his throat. There was Ginny, her left arm liked to her father's. Her silky red hair was curled into tight ringlets and piled on top of her head, crowned off by a flowed veil. Through the filmy white material, Colin could see his bride's face and it made his heart feel light. Her azure-blue eyes were sparkling, whether with tears or joy, Colin did not know. Her mouth, which was a light apple-red, was set in a joyous smile. Always a good thing. Ginny was the most beautiful bride he had even seen.

He watched with growing nervousness and she made her way down the aisle, smiling at him, and only him. Once they reached the altar, Colin stepped forward. This was it. The moment when her father gave her up to him. Ginny hugged and kissed her father Arthur, then turned to face Colin. Swallowing, Colin took Ginny's hand, and Arthur nodded. 

As they stood together, hand in hand, Colin was reminded of all the reasons why he loved Ginny. Of course, she was beautiful, but that wasn't really why he loved her. It was simply an added bonus. What he really loved her for was her intelligence and her optimism. Also for the way she cared for him and made him feel like he was on top of the world. In the days when she was dating the creep Michael Corner, if someone has told Colin he was going to marry Ginny Weasley, he would have told them they were insane. But here he was, standing before a priest holding his beloved Ginny's hands, about to pledge himself to marriage with her.

At the same time, Ginny was also recalling all the reasons she loved Colin. For all her life, she had considered him a close friend, nothing more. But after Michael…Colin had comforted her, consoled her. He listened to every word she said without a complaint. During the times in which she was a jerk, he always put up with her. She only wished she had discovered how great a couple they made years earlier. Ginny found herself blinking back tears as she looked into Colin's eyes, the same eyes that had pulled her out of a state of grief and despair.

Before either of them knew it, they were slipping rings onto each other's fingers, and making the vows of marriage. Colin's voice remained steady and firm throughout the whole thing. He wasn't afraid to marry her. He wasn't afraid of commitment.

Suddenly, Ginny heard Colin say, "I do," and she knew her turn was next.

"Do you, Virginia Weasley, take Colin Creevey to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, through good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, to love until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Through the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and woman, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

His hands shaking slightly, Colin lifted the veil away from Ginny's face, smiled, then kissed her. 

As her lips moved against Colin's, all the memories, all the pain of Michael lifted and left Ginny forever. He was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. All she could think of was Colin. Colin, her husband. 

After what seemed like a split-second and an eternity at the same time, the two broke apart, beaming. Then Colin took his wife's hand, and led her down the aisle, so they could prepare for the reception.

"Let's all put our hands together in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Colin Creevey!"

Colin and Ginny entered the banquet hall, holding hands. They smiled at each other and kissed, seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting and feeling nothing but each other.

They danced to an innumerable amount of songs, never growing tired of looking into each other's eyes.

Before long, it was time for toasts. Ginny had a box of tissues on the table in front of her, just in case.

First Molly Weasley stood up, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I just wanted to let Colin know that he is a dear, dear man, and am very glad that it is he whom my daughter decided to marry. She picked a very fine gentleman indeed who has made me one very happy mother. Thank you Colin, for being there for my sweet Virginia, for caring for her rough times, for giving her someone to love forever and a day." To that, everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Next, Colin's father, Ryan, stood up. He had mousy hair, just like his two sons, and was rather small, reminding many of the attendees of the tiny retired Professor Flitwick. "I would like to express my gratitude to Virginia, who is a wonderful woman; everything I could ask for in a daughter-in-law and more." At this, Ginny reached for the box of tissues. "She has made Colin so happy, and I know she will continue to do so in their many, _many_ happy years together. God bless."

And so the toasts continued in which the words "love," "thank you," "wonderful," "happy," "charming," and "amazing" were used over and over again. By the time everyone had finished, Ginny had gone through nearly the whole box of tissues, and even Colin had used a few.

After that, there was a bit of time to sit around and chat…

Fred Weasley and his long-time girlfriend Alicia Spinnet had just congratulated the bride and groom and were sitting back in their seats, watching as Neville and Luna attempted to dance.

"This is a rare source of entertainment," Alicia laughed, turning to face Fred. She noticed that he was staring blankly into space. "Fred?" She put her hand on his and noticed that he was sweating. "Fred?" she repeated with more concern. "Fred, darling, are you all right?"

With a jump, he was brought back down to earth. "Y-yes Alicia, I'm fine."

She frowned, her hand still on his. "You don't look fine to me. Now out with it! What's troubling you?"

He relented. "I'm nervous."

Alicia rose her thin eyebrows. "Nervous? About what?"

Fred swallowed. "Because…because…" At this point he got down on one knee, and held out a tiny black box he had kept hidden in his pocket. "Because I would like to ask you a question. A question that could change our lives forever." He took a deep breath. "Will you, Alicia Spinnet, marry me?"

Alicia pulled Fred up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Oh Fred!" she cried. Tears poured down her cheeks, messing up all her makeup, but she didn't care. "Fred you sweet, sweet darling of a man!"

"You never answered my question," he told her, kissing her left temple. 

"Yes Fred! Yes!" 

Now that it had been settled, the two shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

It was nearly one in the morning, and the reception was finally coming to a close. The last dance was just finishing up.

Ginny's head was resting against Colin's chest while they swayed to the music, her eyes closed. "I love you Colin," she murmured. "With all my heart."

"And I love you, Mrs. Ginny Creevey, with all _my_ heart."

At his words, Ginny lifted her head. "Mrs. Ginny Creevey," she repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad to hear that. But you know what sounds even better?" Colin whispered, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"What?" Ginny asked, catching his hand with her own and lacing their fingers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ginny and Colin Creevey. Because our names are together. For all eternity."

"For all eternity," she whispered. 

And they kissed. 

THE END


End file.
